The gargoyle and the Knight
by bmanbeast57
Summary: Loss is something we all must face but at times that loss is faced when your young and for me I lost my parents and have to look after my siblings and now I fight crime at night to make sure that no one will suffer like I have and maybe find the people that killed my parents but for now Ill take crippling a few mobsters. ( Adopted from AVP5 and made with his help)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"Talking normal"

 **[thoughts]**

 **AN: I adopted this fic from** **AVP5 and co made by AVP5 and the OC's as well I hope I can make this fic as good as the AVP5 made.**

 **Name: Michael Griffin William**

 **Age: 21 years old**

 **Appearance: Short black hair, blue eyes, & tan skin he also has three deep scars on his right shoulder.**

 **Outfit: Dark cloak with hood that also is fire and magic proof, dark jeans, sleeveless shirt, gloves, boots, belt, and charm necklace to protect him from spells.**

 **Skills: Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, boxer, martial artist, marksman, swordsmanship, and multilingualism**

 **Weapons: Two automatic handguns, electric gloves (that also work as magnets to attach to walls), two curved knives, grappling gun, helmet that can work as (night vision, x-ray, heat vision, or enhance his sight) and protect him from shots to the head, and a sniper rifle.**

 **Bio: Michael is the son of an ex-special ops soldier and sorceress who chose to give up living in her world to live in the human world. His parents fell in love and gave up their old lives to raise their son and later siblings. Michael grew up being trained at a young age how to survive in case something happens to his parents. While not born with any magical abilities he was still given magical items to protect himself from harm. He was also trained by his father how to fight and use any sort of weapons.**

 **When Michael was 17 his parents died in an accident and ran away from home with his siblings. He uses his skills to help hunt down criminals, protect the innocent, and bring down the corrupted during the night, During the day he works with children who are orphans and keeps them off the bad side of the streets. He also raises his brothers and sister.**

 **Jane Lana William**

 **Age: 13**

 **Appearance: Long blonde hair blue eyes**

 **Outfit: A blue hoodie with gray stripes jeans and a magic necklace to protect her from harm.**

 **Skills: Wind and water magic, multilingualism, martial artist, Advanced intellect.**

 **Bio: Jane was little when her parents were killed and has the occasional nightmare about the accident that killed them. She has taking care of her younger brothers when Michael was unable to or out cleaning the streets and she is aware of what he does she keeps it a secret from her younger brother James. She handles the cooking and cleaning for the house( acts like Yuzu from beach).**

 **John Wayne William**

 **Age: 10**

 **Outfit: Black hoodie with white stripes and the Yin and yang symbol on his back and back jeans and white shoes.**

 **Skills: White and Dark magic, multilingualism, martial artists, swordsmanship, savant, enchanter and Rune master, photographic memory,**

 **Bio: John was a year younger then Jane when their parents die he knew what happened and agreed they should not live where they could be forced to be taken away to a foster home. He knew that his brother was taking care of crime so he help is brother by making his equipment better and untraceable. John is in 12th grade in school and will be able to go to college when he is 14 per his brothers wishes.**

 **James Ken William**

 **Age: 6**

 **Outfit: Green hoodie with brown stripes with a tree on the back and vines on the sleeves green pants and brown shoes.**

 **Skills : Nature and earth magic, multilingualism, marksman, perfect recall, genius level intelligence.**

 **Bio: James was 2 when their parents died he can remember them leave in but not how they died. He loves his family and has no idea what his brother is doing.**

 **And now the story.**

 **3rd person POV**

Manhattan the island city heavy population by all kinds the good the bad and the worst. Where the criminal elements rule by night and fear well till the gargoyles showed up and help put the fear in them but before them was the Knight this defender of people has made him the enemy of many of the gangs and mafias that live their but he never was caught by the police or the gangs he always was gone leavin only broken and crippled body's and rarely dead body's, thus making him a hero to the poor and homeless and a nightmare to the predators of Manhattan. Till he disappeared 2 year ago some people say he died others say he gave up but tonight the Knight will return.

 **END INTRO**

It was a quiet night in the city for once nothing could ruin it.

" Please for the love of god let me go". A sacred voice ran out in the night so much quite night.

" Ok I'll let you go enjoy the fall". A man dressed a dark cloak with hood dark jeans, sleeveless shirt, gloves, boots, belt, and necklace said

" NO WAIT I'LL TALK I'LL TALK FOR THE LOVE OF GOD".the man screamed wetting himself and he was pulled up and slammed on the ground and a gun was pointed of his head.

" Thats a good boy now then where can I find you next shipment I now the time but not the place if you don't you'll be taking the expressway down understand". The man with the gun said and the other nodded.

" 44 street south of the Marco's pizza the 3rd warehouse in lot 2 in three days from now at 8:30 please that's all I know I swear". The gang member said

" How many guards and the security system that's what I want to know so spill or I throw you over the side". The man in the mask said in a deadly tone and lifted him up by his neck and slowly choked him and the let him go. The man dropped to the ground holding his throat.

" I'll let you go but you'll be in the hospital for a while". The masked man said. As he said that he shot him in the kneecaps the gang member let out a scream of pain before he was knocked out. The Knight then took the guys cell phone and called 911.

" 911 what's the emergency". The operator asked.

" Their is a man with his kneecaps shot out on the old car plant on 7th Street North of 23rd Street you should hurry". The knight said

"Who is this is a joke". The operator said

" It's Knight and I'm back ". Knight said and the cop let out a gagging sound and knights hung up.

" Be luck I don't kill unless I have to or you'll be dead". Knight said to the unconscious man and jumped off the building and pulled out a grappling gun and shot to another building and repeated it to back home.

 **RUMBLE BOOM**

 **[ And it starts to rain of all times I hope Jane is inside with James and John last thing I need is for them to get sick]** Knight though as he moved faster home. He was about to grapple to a building then something grab him and dropped him on the roof where he quickly recover from the fall. He look up to see three figures one was a medium sized red with white hair and a long beak-like mouth and jaw next to him was a large, round, and bluish green-skinned one and next to that one was a small and had khaki colored skin and instead of wings on his back they were on his sides.

 **[ Great hoped the gargoyles wouldn't show up but guess can't win every time but where's the big boss and old time]** the Knight though he knew about the not so fairytale creatures hell they help with the crime but they dealt with it in different ways they just knock out their enemies he would beat them with in a inch of their lives or crippled. Knight has dossiers on all of them incase he has to fight them and it would appear it time to put them to use.

" Umm he's not freaking out normally anyone that sees us well freaks out". The small gargoyle said look at knight.

" I already know about you guys kind of hard not with all the gangsters and thugs you all put away". Knight said to the Gargoyles.

" Don't try to change the subject we saw your handy work back their look I can understand wanting to help the city but you could have killed him". The red one said and knight rolled his eyes he respected the gargoyles and who well they protected the city but he had his way and they had theirs.

"Well fear is effective and he won't bleed out any time soon trust me and I was doing this be for you guys showed up". Knight said to the three gargoyles." Look we all are cleaning up the city I only kill when I know he deserves to die I'm not a just kill them all". Knight said pulling a flashbang out from the back of his belt and pulled the pin.

" We protect the city not a guy that is willing to murder someone besides this is our city ". The red gargoyle said.

" Oh you're wrong about that". Kight said

" Who are you anyway not many humans swing on the city building like spiderman from the comics". The small gargoyle said.

" Flash". The Knight said

" What Flash like from the comics ." the big one asked and the others looked at Knight.

" Bang". Knight said and the red one pu t the two words together and his eyes wide at what he figured out what Kight said.

" Flashbang guys cover your". The red gargoyle tried to say only for the flashbang to go off blinding were stunned from the grenade.

" Brooklyn you ok". The short Gargoyle asked his friend while blinking trying to see straight.

" Ya Lexington just can't believe I fell for that". The now named Brooklyn said rubbing his eyes.

" What about you Broadway". Brooklyn asked his friend.

" Ya man good thing Hutson and Goliath are not hear or we all be getting a ear full about keep a eye on your surroundings". Broadway said looking at his clan mates but he then spotted knight going down the side of the building. The three quickly took off in pursuit of him. He was zipping across the rooftops and then did a sharp drop down to the street.

" Ok guys split up look for him but be careful". Brooklyn said to the others and they each took off in a different direction.

 **With Lexington in a abandoned apartment complex**

Lexington was walking through the apartments it was abandoned he had saw someone run in here and wanted to check it out, but it creepy it was condemned and the roof was falling in so ya he wanted to get out of here.

 **CHURCH**

Lexington turned around ready to attack only too see a rat he took a deep breath and let it out.

" I got spooked by a rat if Brooklyn or Broadway saw that I'd never live it down". Lexington said in embarmist. Then a pair of arms put him in a choke hold. Lexington tried to get out but he was not strong enough to he felt himself passing out.

" Relax little one it will all be over soon". The voice that had Lexington in the hold Lexington struggle and clawed at his arms but he had some kind of metal braces on his arms. Lexington went limp as he feel asleep. Knight put him over his shoulder and took him to another looked down at the sound asleep gargoyle.

" One down two to go they may rule the sky but I rule the ground". Knight said and went after the fat one.

 **With Broadway in a rooftop overlooking the street**

Broadway was overlooking the street making sure that if the guy they were hunting but he wondered why if they are good guys and he was a good guy well brutal good guy why are they fighting this is all starting to sound like one of those TV dramas Hutson watches.

" Broadway". As he heard his name called he turned around to see the human." Don't bother calling Lexington he's taking a nap and the Brooklyn is too far away to get here so bring it on".Knight said with a come at me bro gester. Broadway let out a loud roar and charged at if Knight was anyone else seeing a well anything the size of Broadway coming at you would run 9 times out of ten but Knight had fought bigger than him, he turned on his electric gloves and rolled out of Broadway charge and took the opportunity that he got from it and hit him.

" AHHHHH". Broadway screamed as the electricity made him feel pain. Broadway then recovered from it and hit Knight with his tail who flow back and hit a water tank on the building and it cracked open and water went everywhere before Knight could get up he was grabbed by a pissed of Broadway.

" WHERE IS LEXINGTON IF YOU HURT HIM I'LL KILL YOU". Broadway screamed at Knight and Knight could see his eyes were white. Knight quickly brought up his knees to the Gargoyles lower jaw and he dropped Knight in response to the pain, knight jumped out of the pool of water and put his electric gloves on the water and let it rip. Broadway stopped and was screaming in pain as the water magnified the pain and after a few seconds he passed out cold.

" How shit you hit hard and that tail got to be more careful of it now I know how much it hurts". Knight said hiss at his side were he was hit but dragged Broadway over to the roof where Lexington was it was not easy.

" You need "huff" to "huff" lay of the sweets fatass now time deal with red". Knight said as he put Broadway down and went off were he saw Brooklyn at.

 **With Brooklyn in the sky over were Knight fought Broadway.**

" What happened here". Brooklyn said out loud looking were a fight happened and it was resent.

" Your buddy Broadway happens to pack a mean hit and it did that but he still lost and Lexington leaving just me and you". Knight said sitting on the edge of the building.

" You took out Lexington and Broadway I find that hard to believe". Brooklyn said to Knight who got up and popped his shoulders.

" From what I managed to find out about your clan your the second in command I won't lie if we fought in the air you would have beating me or in the open we would have been a challenge but in a setting like this I win I know the layout of areas like this place so it was simple to hid and watch you guys got to admit that in my leave from doing this shit for a while, you guys do a good job but you should train to cover your weakness not just going swing and hope for the best". Knight said wire his arms crossed.

" Where are Lexington and Broadway". Brooklyn said with his eyes going complete white.

" I will tell you if you can beat me". Knight said and Brooklyn let out a roar and charged at Knight who changed back when they meet Knight duck under Brooklyn and grabbed his tail and slammed him on the ground,Brooklyn recovered fast and kicked Knight sending him back, Knight recovered just in time to see Brooklyn swing at him with his right fist only for Knight to grab it and throw him into the water tower that was destroyed in the previous fight with Broadway . Brooklyn recovered and throw a piece of wood at him. Knight quickly took his knives out and used them knives to cut it into two then put them back in their holders. Brooklyn then changed and Knight did as well when they meet they exchanged blows. Brooklyn was doing his best to take out Knight but Knight was clearly a master at hand to hand and Brooklyn was finding that out the hard way. But Brooklyn was still able to land hits and they were not gentle.

" ENOUGH". Knight shouted and his gloves cracked with electricity and unleash a barrage on Brooklyn who was unable to counter it and he was soon on his back in pain and panicking looking up at Knight thinking he was going to be killed.

" Nice job you truly earned you rank in your clan look you might not like how I do things but it's my way and I'm not going to change that, your clan members will wake up soon you should have enough time to get back home but I have enough to night and I'm going home and getting some ice on my body from those hits". Knight chuckled at Brooklyn who was still on the ground.

" Ya think we're going to do the same thing, but I have to know how in the hell you did you beat us". Brooklyn asked him.

" Training my ass off and been through suicidal fights so that's about it time for me to go hope the next time we meet well be on the same side". Knight quickly vanishing into the night ( no pun intended).

" Ya hope so to hahaha Goliath Elisa wish you were here got our buts handed to us by one guy, Hutson is going to kill us but got to admit he is a nice guy well when he's not whaling on us . Brooklyn said getting up to got to his friends.

 **Timeskip old church basement New York City old town 11: 39**

Knight had arrived at the old town church runned by Darrell Garrett a old mob member who actsadently in a robbery shot and killed a woman he turned himself in and served 20 years of 65 years sentence he became a priest. Knight sat against the wall in the bell tower removing his mask revealing a man with Short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin he was 21 years old his name is Michael Griffin William son of Lance Rodey William a ex spec ops soldier and sorceress Luna Whiss William, yes his mother was a sorceress but he couldn't do magic but he was trained by his father from a young age. He has three siblings they could do magic. Jane Lana William , John Wayne William, James Ken William he has raised them after their parents were killed.

"You know Michael if you injury you could let me know before you arrive so I could have Jane here to heal you". Darrell said from the doorway.

" Ya but first night back out don't want her to worry and they had a London day and I have three days before the shipment of whatever it is coming in". Michael said walking to the door holding his side.

" Hmmm I can understand that but after tonight everyone is going to know your back". Darrell said rubbing his temps." Go get some sleep Michael Jane is still up John and James is sleeping". Darrell said and Michael just nodded and went downstairs to the underground of were he and his family lived and the fact it was hidden by magic so only people who were aloud to enter could. He got to the door and went in side thanks to magic the room was the size of a penthouse and the money he took form jobs he did for certain parties he had a small fortune but he only spent it when he need or for helping homeless kids other than that he never spent more than he need.

" Jane I'm home". Michael said and his sister poked her head out from the kitchen and she had a smile on her face and gave her brother and bear hug who immediately noticed her brother wints at the hug.

" OHNOBIGBROTHERWHATHAPPEDAREYOUOK". Jane said to fast for Michael to understand.

" Jane talk normally". Michael said with his hand on her mouth

" I asked are you ok". Jane said like a normal person.

" I need you to heal my ribs". Michael said as he sat in a chair and took his shirt off and showed his sister his ribs which had a definitely be bruised.

" I'll get some water and be right back".Jane said to get some water so she can work her magic no pun intended.

" Ok I'm back now let's make you feel all better". Jane said to her brother and the water in the bowl glowed white and was now around her hands and put it on his ribs and the pain was going away after a few minutes Jane moved to her brothers other side and then his back and chest the whole time telling her brother about their day which was pretty normal well except for them finishing all their classes for the year six months early but that doesn't mean they goof off nope they are going to be helping around the church and studying for the next grade...what he had to make sure that they get good jobs and diplomas,

" Their all better big brother oh I wish you would stop doing this or at least not get hit". Jane said to her brother.

" Jane I have to do it I need this like I said I'll be careful now get to bed it's 11:45 and you need to be up at 6:00 to help the old man with morning mass". Michael said making jane EEP and hurry off to bed leaving him alone.

" I need to sleep two and change need to be ready for tomorrow". Michael said going to his room all the while thinking what tomorrow will bring.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Well hope you all like it and hope I did the story well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"Talking normal"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Magic**

 **Third person POV Michael 1 nights later**

" Hmm 44 street south of the Marco's pizza the 3rd warehouse in lot 2 just like he said so, I won't have to go back a take him out at the kneecaps". Michael said to himself while looking through his Dragunov sniper rifle with the best sniper rifle scope and silencer and his bullets were not true bullets but rather a very potent sedative that will rendered a full grown man unconscious for 2 weeks.

 **[ Hmm 20 guards with military grade weapons ok this is more than a simple drug import]** Michael thought to himself aiming his sniper at the roof. **[ Only four guards and two cameras got to see the blueprints for the building and who made the security system]** Michael thought as he made a checklist in his head. He then left seeing how he still has 2 nights before the shipment came in. He then pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

" Hay Xanatos this is knight we need to talk". Michael said

 **Timeskip afternoon 12:47 AM with Xanatos and Owen Burnett.**

" Mister Xanatos my I ask why we are meeting HIM here in broad daylight". Owen asked his boss and Xanatos smilled.

" It's just knight while I must adamant him calling me directly is surprising after all this time but we did have a agreement after all he could have killed me four years ago". Xanatos said remembering the moment.

 **Flashback four years prior**

"Gahha". Xanatos said as knight stomp his boot on his chest.

" Now that you are done Mister Xanatos I'm going to be forwarded with you I been fighting a influx of new weapons that hit the street all came for one of your where houses and your going to tell me who your buyers are". Knight said pulling the hammer back on hid gun.

" Those were stolen I had no idea they were being sold on the streets, I'm a lot of things but a scumbag that sells guns to kids is definitely not one". Xanatos said in a calm voice and knight was well aware of Xanatos methods. Xanatos was a lot of things but that but he was not that cold hearted. Knight removed his foot off Xanatos and healed out his hand.

" Mister Xanatos I damn well know your not clean but your not that type of person but if someone is selling them it will lead back to you, So how about we strike a deal". Knight said and Xanatos smiled.

" Oh that were your wrong I known exactly who is stealing from but I have no physical evidences to back up any claims". Xanatos said and pulled out a disk." This has everything you need to find where my weapons are". Xanatos said and Knight was eyeing him.

" You knew I'd come here". Knight accused Xanatos.

" Of Course I didn't make it this far without having a ace in the hole". After Xanatos said that knight took the disk.

" Here's the deal you are going help me find everything out about who bought your weapons and sold them if I can't and I'll turn a blind eye on anything that has your name". Knight said pulling out his grapple gun and jumping out the window.

 **End of flashback**

" Indeed sir one has to wonder what happened that made him disappear for so long". Owen said

" Knight is a man shrouded in mystery one that I even think twice about crossing". Xanatos said and then a knock was heard on the window and the door opened and knight came in.

" Drive blondey". Knight said and Owen drove.

" So Knight I must say I was being to think you quit but here you are so what do I can I help you with". Xanatos asked Knight and Knight handed him a folder and Xanatos read it.

" Hmm well I did purchase the lot a few years ago and it was bought by a small private company a few weeks ago, and they hired a group of my techs to update the security system". Xanatos said.

" Ok do you have the manufacturers override code". Knight asked him.

" Of Course I have it I'd be a fool not to but why do you need it they they import only car parts and accessories ". Xanatos told Knight.

" No, it's a cover for something else they are running drugs a lot of them and maybe guns or people I need to get in their without them knowing so I can it them when the main shipment comes in".Knight said

" I see well I have it dropped in the old spot and Knight the Illuminati wanted to give you this message as long as you stay out of our business we'll stay far away from yours". Xanatos said.

" Hay they should have just answered my questions and I would have left them alone after all you hired that fucker Dr. Anton Sevarius I'm still looking for him". Knight said

" I don't know where he is now but I'll let you know". Xanatos said.

" Blondie stop here in the ally, Xanatos our deal is still good and tell your fellow Illuminati that I agree but if they cross me". Knight said and left the threat unsaid and got out of the limousine and disappeared.

" He has not changed much and I think Goliath and the clan will cross paths with him on more then one night, Owen let's head home and get what Knight asked". Xanatos said.

" Mister Xanatos do you think he'll hold to the agreement you have with him it's been years". Owen asked.

" Yes, Knight is a man of his word and if we ever become enemies it would probably bankrupt me". Xanatos said in humor and Owen started to drive them home.

 **Timeskip skip warehouse roof after meeting with Xanatos**

Knight manage to get on the roof and the guards were half asleep he knock them out by using a weaker version his knockout ammo and he planted a few empty coffee cups that would make them think they fell asleep on the job and with the camera hacked he has 45 minutes to see what they have in here. He went down the stairs and no one was in the place but a lot of creates. Knight quickly took off the top to one to see what was inside he had to dig to though hay inside when he was done.

" Holy shit". Knight said pulling out a MP5 with a suppressors M16s with grenade launchers RPGs." Their weapon smugglers and this is high grade military hardware". Knight then put everything back the way it was and left like he came.

 **Pov switch Knight Church roof top 7:00**

Knight was thinking about what he found out he and he was thinking that if called the police at the same time he attacked the weapons deal he could take out a lot of players he knows about and the ones he does not a win win. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sound that sounded like wings and then the sound feet hitting the ground. He turned to see Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway and a new gargoyle he was old and had a sword and knew how to use it.

" What do you guys want back for round two on holy ground". Knight said with a sigh.

" No lad we were on patrol and saw the vigilante we heard so much about my names Hutson". The now named gargoyle said.

" And we kind of were acting like a bunch of jerks to". Lexington said.

" Ya and we have not found any bad guys out to night". Brooklyn said

"Give it a few days their like cockroaches they'll be back they always do". Knight said looking at the streets then he had a idea." You want to stop some bad guys huh meet me at 44 street south of the Marco's pizza the 3rd warehouse in lot 2 tomorrow night at 7:30 if you want to have some fun". Knight said pulling out his grapple gun and took of leaving the group of gargoyles confused.

 **Timeskip New York City saint Michaels homeless shelter**

Saint Michaels homeless shelter was a popular choice for the homeless of Manhattan especially homeless kids. Michael or knight work their during the day his sister cooked their and how she was able to make over a hundred orders in no time would remain a mystery. The shelter was also the safest place do to knight Michaels alter ego who brutally beat any criminals near here.

Michael was currently was planning a game with a bunch of kids. Michael loves kids hell he wants a big family one day but for now he need to take care of his family now. The job didn't pay much and they didn't need the money their parents had left them a very large sum so money was not a problem. Michael also used this place find out who is in trouble or causing trouble for the homeless or around the city. He managed to gain a lot of points with the homeless people and that was good for him.

" Will, Shane, KyeI need to talk to you guys for a second". Michael said and the kids ran over to him.

" Yo Michael what up". Will said Will was of polish descent and was only 14 years old with shoulder length hair that was black.

" Hi Mic". Kyle said Kyle was 13 and was Italian he had short brown hair.

" Yo ". Shane said and Shane was Irish with alrlbrim hair and it was shot he was 14.

" I'm fine just wanted to as are you three doing ok". Michael asked them

" Were ok thanks to the shelter the TV could be bigger really can't complain about anything else". Will said and the others agreed

" Ok just wanted to ask and I heard Nate got a job at the mall wanted to ask if he was doing good". Michael asked them.

" Oh he's fine kind of tired when he comes home but he's good". Will said

" Ok go back to playing kids I'll see you guy later". Michael said then went back inside. **[ This is why I'm Knight to make it safe for them]** Michael thought.

 **End 2**

 **Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer and more action.**


End file.
